


Harry Flirting Potter

by im_the_hero



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, But he's still head over heels for her, Fred Lives, Ginnys focusing on school, Harry and Ginny didn't date Sixth Year, Multi, Sorry Fred was my favorite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_hero/pseuds/im_the_hero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bi harry deliberately fucking with ron like they’re at christmas dinner or w/e and harry just goes “you know ron i’m in love with your sister and everything but if bill was single…goddamn. i’d go there”</p><p>bill winks across the table at harry</p><p>ron screams</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Flirting Potter

The Christmas after the war involved a lot of changes. Ron and Hermione got engaged, as did Fred and Anglia, George and Neville had started dating, Percy and Oliver Wood were dating (in which the twins teased Wood endlessly), Harry came out as bi (which shocked everyone, it was a thought Ron seemed to forget frequently), he and Ron were taking classes to be Auror's, Hermione was working in the Muggle Relations department of the Ministry, and Ginny was finishing her Seventh Year at Hogwarts.

Harry was sandwiched between Fred and Ron. Bill was across the table, talking animatedly about his time in Egypt, book in his lap full of pictures and news clippings. Harry watched, fascinated. Fleur was working in the kitchen, and Victoire began to squeal in her crib. Bill closed the book and passed it to Harry.

"I've got her," Bill yelled towards the kitchen. "One moment please." And Bill crossed the room and picked up his child. "What's wrong precious baby? You hungry?" He picked up a bottle and she latched on. Bill returned to the table.

“You know Ron" Harry began, devious smirk on his face. "I’m in love with your sister and everything but if Bill was single…damn. I’d go there.”

Bill winked across the table at Harry. "Well thanks Harry. Nice to know I still look good to blokes."

Ron screamed.

Fred, George and Bill laughed.

~~~

Harry was wearing a sweater with a B on it when he came down for breakfast one morning.

"Hey good looking," Harry said at breakfast. "pass the pancakes please?"

The pancakes were right next to George. "You talking to me?" George asked.

"Well of course." Harry said. George seemed to catch on, if Ron's reddening cheeks were any indication.

"Sure thing cutie." he said and passed the massive plate of pancakes.

Fred seemed to understand too. "Hey handsome, need butter too?"

Harry had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. "I do, thanks babe."

Ron groaned.

The flirting persisted the rest of the day, along with the disgusting pet names. Ron went to bed early that night.

~~~

Ron woke up early so he could scarf down his breakfast and do work on the house Molly had been begging him to do for ages so Arthur wouldn't have too. Ron was going to do them anyway, but he decided to do them all today. Mostly so he wouldn't have to endure Harry's flirting with his family.

Harry came down the steps as Ron was finishing his glass of orange juice. And Ron had to spit it out. Thank Merlin no one was sitting on the other side of the table. Harry had come down the steps with a maroon sweater with an F on it. Fred's sweater. Harry was wearing Fred's sweater. When he, Harry, had his own Molly Weasley sweaters.

“DAMN IT YOU CAN’T TAKE ALL MY SIBLINGS, HARRY.” Ron yelled, slamming his hands on the table and standing up.

Harry's smirk was shit eating and devious.

“Don’t worry, Ron, you can keep Percy.” Harry said, going to the cold box to grab a fresh juice pitcher. Ron huffed and mumbled curses under his breath as he stalked out the dining room.

~~~

On the morning of Christmas Eve Harry bound down the stairs wearing a shirt with a B on it. _Fucking bloody hell_ Ron thought to himself. _If he gets to flirting with them again_ Ron didn't finish the thought. 

Harry sat next to Ginny. Okay. That's fine. Ron didn't mind that. Well, he minded, but it wasn't Fred or Bill, so it was whatever. A knock at the door. Ron volunteered to get it. And here was Andromeda Tonks, a small baby in her arms.

"Well hello Ronald," Andromeda said kindly. "Is Harry here? Teddy's hair has been black for hours and he won't quiet until he's been held by Harry."

Ron moved to the side.

"I'm worried he would have screamed himself horse if he didn't see you." Andromeda said. "I'm sorry to have bothered you Harry."

Harry cradled Teddy in his arms, cooing at him. "It's no trouble. I told you to bring him anytime. If you've got a bag, I wouldn't mind keeping him for the holiday." Andromeda began to protest. "Anne, I'd love to keep him."

Molly came in, plate piled high with french toast. "Andromeda dear please stay for breakfast no sense in going home before easing with us." Molly put the platter on the table. "Now Harry you hand him over."

"No way, you'll have your turn!" Harry said with a smile. "His hair is still black, so he's mine to hold right now."

Ron thought this was a brilliant idea. If Harry was busy with Teddy, he wouldn't be able to flirt with his siblings. After breakfast Andromeda left and returned with a bag of baby things for Teddy.

~~~

Okay, so Ron was wrong.

Charlie was able to make it to dinner that evening. And Harry was one not to exclude people.

"So Charlie," Harry said, sliding close to Charlie. Arthur was playing with Teddy, making faces and noises and tickling the child to get squealing laughs from him. "How's Norberta doing?"

Charlie, not seeming to either not notice or mind the closeness, smiled. "Oh she's doing wonderful. She just hatched and egg a few weeks ago. Won't know the gender 'til I get back on New Years."

"That's great." Harry said. "So, happen to meet any girls in Romania?"

Charlie's cheeks colored slightly. "Nice girl who graduated from Hogwarts recently a started working last month. She actually specializes in Norwegian Ridgeback dragons. And Norberta seems to really like her. She's a bit odd. Says she graduated early."

"Blonde hair? Light blue eyes?" Harry asked. Charlie nodded and Harry smiled. "That's Luna Lovegood. And you tell the rest of that lot you work with they best be nice to her. She's wonderful."

Charlie smiled. "Or what? They'll incur the wrath of the famous Harry Potter?"

"Yes." Harry said shorty.

Charlie threw his head back and laughed. "Sorry, but when you're protective over people it's cute."

Ron heard the entire exchange. He threw a pillow at Harry and screamed, then stomped up the stairs. Harry laughed and the twins laughed.

~~~

On Christmas Morning when Ron came down for breakfast he saw that Harry was wearing a sweater with a C on it. Ron lost it.

"FUCKING BLOODY HELL DAMN IT HARRY QUIT WEARING MY SIBLINGS SWEATERS YOU HAVE YOUR OWN." Ron yelled at him.

Harry smiled. "What, are you jealous that I've not worn yours?" Ron floundered. "S'all right if you're jealous mate. Don't want you to be left out."

Hermione sighed. "Honestly Ronald, it's just a sweater."

"Not just one 'Mione! He's worn everyone's except Percy's!" Ron objected.

"I thought Oliver might want to wear Percy's." Harry said, smiling that funny smile he gets when he's being a little shit.. "And I've not worn Ginny's. Purple isn't really my color."

Ginny walked in right then, with a wailing Teddy, whose hair was Weasley red. "Ron's the only one he hasn't seen this morning." She walked around the table. "Take. Him. Now."

Ron did. He hated it when Teddy screeched. "This argument isn't over."

They never did get a chance to come back to the flirting argument.


End file.
